Love, Me
by Goma-Ryu
Summary: Um, deathfic I'm going to say. Read to find out. It's short, just a warning.


Since this site doesn't allow song fics (which I didn't know until mine got taken off) this is going to be my first non-songfic I've ever done for my mamaw. Long story short, my mamaw passed away six years ago and ever since then I've been writing a story for her on her anniversary. I'm a day ahead this time but oh well. Better early then never. This story is based off of Collin Raye's song, "Love, Me." (If anyone hasn't heard it before, you can listen to it on my MySpace. Address is in my profile.) That was the song I heard on the day we got the call saying my mamaw passed away. 

Dedicated to: Eleanor Ann Howell nee Pana.

Dec. 30, 1917 - Feb. 6, 2002.

(Also for anyone that has lost a loved one, may it be friend or family.)

Disclaimer: Don't own and Collin Raye gets credit for inspiring me and writing the best song.

* * *

Wilbur's POV

I sat at the kitchen table with my Grandpa, holding a piece of paper I was given moments ago. Since yesterday, Grandma was at the hospital and Grandpa needed someone to keep him company and I didn't mind. He pushed me into opening the piece of paper and I read the date out loud, more out of surprise.

"1923! Grandpa, this is old. Why do you still have it?"

Grandpa just laughed at me and patted my head a little. "My boy," he said, "you might not understand but when me and your grandma were going out, her dad didn't like me. I don't know why. Thought I was a little weird, but I loved your grandma so much. Anywho, one night, me and Lucille had this crazy plan to meet by the tree. I knew of this town not far where we lived and a nice little church that would marry anyone. We were teenagers then, mind you. So, we set the date to that night. I got ready and met at the tree, but..."

"But what? What happened?" Leave it to Grandpa to stop a story there.

"She wasn't there."

"She stood you up?"

"No, no, no. When I got there, I found this letter nailed to the tree. She wrote that if I got there before her, not to give up. Her dad had her do a lot of chores and she would be right there when she got done but she didn't know when was getting done. She never let me down before she was going to then."

"So, did she show up?"

"Yep. Why do you think your Grandma and I have been together this long?"

I couldn't believe it. My Grandpa and Grandma ran away when they were teenagers and got married. Going against her dad even! That was great. When I talk to Grandma tomorrow I'm going to congratulate her for doing what she did. I kept reading that letter over and over again. Memorizing every period and comma. I handed it back to him when the phone rang. I watched as he got up and answered it. After two minutes, I heard him say thank you to whoever was on the other end and hung up the phone. By now, the whole family was in the kitchen. I got out of chair and walked over to my parents, realizing that this was not going to be good news.

"Dad? Is everything okay?" my dad asked.

"I'm sorry guys. That was the hospital. They said that Lucille had passed away five minutes ago. They made sure to tell me she wasn't alone and that she's not in anymore pain." After that, I watched as Grandpa walked out of the kitchen. I looked around at my family. Aunt Billie was crying into Uncle Joe's shoulder while he had tears rolling down his face. Carl, Uncle Art and Uncle Gaston laid their hands on my mom's shoulder as her sobs shook her body. She held onto my dad, who was crying as well. Aunt Petunia was comforting Uncle Fritz, Tallulah, and Laszlo. I felt a tear roll down my cheek as well and then I felt arms pull me into a strong hug. I looked up to see my dad and mom looking down at me. I couldn't hold it in much more and let the damn go.

Two days. Two days since we got the call about Grandma and now it was time for the funeral. I looked at myself in the mirror at the three piece suit my mom got me. Normally I would be kicking and scream about having to wear something like this, but for Grandma, I would, will, do anything.

"Hey little buddy. Are you ready?" Carl asked, opening the door slowly.

"Coming Carl."

I followed Carl down the hall, making small talk until I reached the front door. Everyone was in the car, ready to go. I watched Grandpa as I slide in by Uncle Art and my mom. So far, he's been holding up pretty well. Actually, we all have. We arrived at the church to see hundreds of cars in the parking lot. When word got around Todayland about Grandma's passing, everyone sent flowers and it seemed they all came to pay their last respect. Even those that have never seen her. I got out and waited for my family to get out before following behind. I walked behind Grandpa and watched as he stopped at the doorway of the church and knelt. We all did. I might not look like a religious type boy but when it comes to something like this, you forget about everything and focus on what is happening now. We walked into the church, nodding and shaking hands with the people who came.

I watched as Grandpa walked up to Grandma's casket and just looked at her. After a good two seconds, I finally realized that he was crying. I've never seen my Grandpa cry in my whole fifteen years. What he said next got everyone in the church silence and in tears.

"If you get there before I do, don't give up. I still have some time here and the family needs me. Just remember that you've never let me down and I'm not going to let you down either. We will be together again. Love, Me."

* * *

Okay, I don't know about you guys, but this stinks! I need the music lyrics to get this story right but I'm not going to have this story taken off because of it! I do better when I have the song in my story, believe me. So, what did ya think of my first time writing without music? I'm still mad about that too, incase you havn't noticed, lol. 


End file.
